Life on Pandora
by candle25
Summary: Jake never knew what he was getting himself into when he entered Pandora as an Avatar. So many challenges but the most challenging thing he had ever come across was a navi local called Larina. Will their be hate among them or maybe something else?
1. Chapter 1

**Life In Pandora**

I am not copying the movie it might sound like it from the start but it becomes different later on in the first chapter.

**Intro**

'I don't know what was going through my mind when I signed that contract, holding the pen wondering if this was the right decision well for me anyway of all people' a young man by the name of Jake Sully thought. 'My brother had died only a week before he was suppose to be leaving for this hostile planet and instead I'm here taking his place'.'He had been training for 3 years to go on this journey for he was a part of some big mission and that was driving some genetic engineered body also known as an AVATAR, I had just read about them but never have seen one before until today'.

"So what you think Jake pretty impressive huh" 'that was Norm, back on our planet you would call him a nerd but here he is an AVATAR driver like myself. Unlike me he had been training along side my brother for 3 years and knows more about this place than I do'. "It looks just like him" 'I was staring at this large blue creature which had the face of my brother so similar it was scary'. "It looks like you to since you and your brother are twins" Norm said. 'That's right the only reason I became a part of this gig was because I was my brothers twin the only one who could drive this AVATAR since we had the same gene'.

'I soon met Doc Grace, she seemed pleasant enough wasn't to thrilled that I was here instead of my brother, talk about a happy welcome, so in just 24 hours that's when my real journey begins'.

**Chapter 1.**

The next morning everyone had to get up bright and early which of course was something no one really liked to do. Jake and Norm got ready to finally be linked to their AVATAR and control it like a big puppet. The moment their minds were connected with the blue creature they were able to move and talk it was incredible. Though Jake got a bit to excited and ran out the lab door into the wide open area outside.

He ran so fast that Norm could not catch up for finally being able to run was a dream for Jake after been stuck in a wheel chair for so long. They had to do practises here and there to get use to the feel of their AVATAR. Soon Jake and Norm were taken out to the wild forest filled with creatures that are hard to explain. Feeling the cool breeze upon Jakes face was amazing since he didn't have to wear those stupid masks.

Grace and Norm were taking samples from a tree when Jake decided to wonder off. Of course doing so he gets attacked and has to run separating himself from the group. When it was night-full that was when the dangers started to lurk out. Jake was almost on death's road when he was saved by a navi who was not happy that he was there.

Her name was Neytiri she would have killed him but a seed spirit from Eywa had given a sign that he was not to be killed. Instead she took him to her home-tree were all the other navi's resided. Her father the leader was not pleased that his daughter brought a stranger to their home. He and Tsu'tey

a navi warrior were deciding weather to kill Jake or not.

However Neytiri's mother appeared and decided weather Jake could be trusted but in doing so he must learn their ways. So Jake agreed just to stay alive of course and to be on the navi's good side. Neytiri was chosen to teach him which she wasn't to happy about what so ever. That night at dinner Jake was the centre of the crowd. Everyone went quiet looking at this strange person wondering what he was doing here.

Jake just kept to himself, why he was eating he noticed something or someone standing on a branch in the high tree. For some reason he was fascinated by this so he decided to leave and go up there to see what it was. Before he could leave Neytiri's mother stopped him and brought him away from the crowd. "You must not go up there", "how come" Jake looked at her confused. "That is my youngest daughter Larina she does not trust strangers and will attack you".

"Why doesn't she trust strangers, I'm sure once she got to know me it would be ok", "you do not understand Jake Sully she is able to read minds and see into one's past, she will not like what she will see if you go up there". Jake just smirked "well I will just have to try" and before the tsahik could say anything else Jake was already gone.

Larina was a beautiful navi the second daughter and sister to Neytiri, she was given a gift to be able to read minds and see into ones past. Though she never liked strangers didn't like what she saw, so gaining her trust was very hard to do. She was just standing their looking up at the stars and praying until she heard a noise from behind her.

"Hi" the moment Larina turned around she slapped Jake on the face so hard that he fell over. "You should not be here, you should leave". Larina looked at Jake with piercing eyes, he only said hi and instead of a nice greeting he got a slap in the face. He saw the look of hatred in Larina's eyes, so this is what her mother meant. It seemed she had been able to read his mind or see into his past without even looking at him.

"Leave, go you do not belong here GO", "look I know about your ability's but you can trust me I am not going to do anything to harm you or your people". "Why should I believe you, you have done terrible things you and your kind have destroyed your planet and have come here to destroy ours just for the sake of your own greed". Yes Larina knew that Jake was actually a human controlling this tall body.

"Yes we did destroy our planet but we didn't come here to destroy yours, you have to believe me". "No you are a liar, you and your kind are monsters and should go back to your planet" she was about to leave when Jake grabbed her arm. Though that wasn't a very good idea cause Larina kicked him in the stomach and then punched him in the face making him full unconscious.

Larina deffiently did not like him at all and was not going to trust him so easily. She had asked her mother to get rid of him but her mother did not listen. Jake was there to stay weather Larina liked it or not. Larina left in a humph she did not like strangers at all and has never had one to gain her trust. It was hard for her to understand these people who came to her village since she had these gifts.

Though after seeing what was in Jake's mind Larina had no intention of trusting him. Though neither both of them knew how intertwined their lives had already become.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The moment Jake fell asleep he woke up back in the lab with Grace staring right at him. "Thank god we were worried on what might have happened to you, is the avatar safe". "Yeh its fine and doc you wont believe were I am right now". Jake explained everything that had happened and what the navi now expect from him.

He also mentioned Larina which gave Grace a certain look on her face. "So you came in contact with Larina huh". "Yeah though she packs one hell of a punch" Jake replied rubbing his check as if the pain was still their. "I'm sure, Larina is one tough navi to crack she is very difficult to talk to and to gain her trust".

Grace sat down in her chair "well she deffiently wont trust me that's for sure, she's seen my past and everything else and doesn't seem to like it very much" Jake clarified. "I tried to gain her trust as well but it did not work, she just told me to leave". It seemed they both got the same comment from Larina, to Jake it deffiently seemed she did not want them on their planet.

"Do not worry so much about Larina you just need to gain the navi's trust" with that Jake just nodded his head. He had to get ready early for it was his first day of training to become a real navi hunter. It was hard work and got very tiring as well, it seemed much harder than just marine training.

Though during his training he could not help but look at Larina who was not to far away. She could feel his gaze so moved on, not liking the feeling of the marines eyes fixed upon her. Every day Jake would train and every day their wasn't a moment that he had not seen Larina. Even though Grace told him to just leave her alone it was just no use, he couldn't.

Though with every attempt of trying to talk to her or even get close to her, Larina would always attack him. Either by punching, slapping, kicking or even using her bow as a weapon but Jake kept trying and trying. After a hard day of training by the time it was dinner he had bruises either some were on his body or on his face.

Neytiri and constantly told him to just leave her sister alone because it is no use Larina does not take kindness of strangers. Even Grace kept telling him to just quit but Jake was as stubborn as an old mewl. Though one day Larina was out just breathing in the cool breeze when she heard some rustling coming from the bushes around her.

Jake was near by until he heard a 'BANG' then a scream he recognised that voice and ran towards the direction. Larina was laying on the ground and holding her arm it seemed she had been injured. Jake knew it was a gun shot and it must have been a human who had done it, their could be no other explanation.

It confused Jake though why a human would be out here and fire at a navi unless it was an accident or something. He slowly walked towards Larina "here let me see" but she just whacked his arm away. "Look the more you keep moving the more blood you will lose, just let me help you" Jake couldn't just leave her here to bleed no matter how much she disapproved.

So Larina allowed Jake to bandage her wound, luckily it was just a bullet scrape and nothing serious. Larina looked at Jake why he was bandaging her arm "why would you help me" she asked. "Why wouldn't I, you are hurt and needed some help", "do you always help those who have been mean to you".

Jake looked at her "heh, this is just a one off besides Neytiri would kill me if I left you here". For the first time Larina smiled only because she knew Neytiri would do that. "So you can smile well that's a first" when he said that Larina stopped smiling which made Jake smirk. "Their its all done, it will heal in just a couple of days you will be fine".

Larina clutched her arm "thankyou" she then started to walk back to home-tree with Jake not far behind. To Jake he felt like he might be able to gain her trust but needed to take it more slowly. That is just what he did, Jake decided to keep his distance from Larina for a while. Though for some strange reason he just felt like he needed to be next to her.

It was quite hard to understand what this feeling was, it was as if someone was telling him he must not leave her side. Though Jake just threw that aside and thought of it as a ridiculous matter nothing important. Larina noticed that Jake had decided to keep his distance from her which she was hoping the whole time.

Unlike Jake she did not get that feeling of needing to be around him instead she got a different feeling. It felt like she was hollow inside that their was nothing but emptiness it was very strange to her. Larina did not understand herself why she felt like this if only Eywa could give her some answers.

So Larina decided to go to Eywa that night and try and ask for some answers about these feelings she was having. That night she left the home-tree and headed towards the tree of souls and did not even notice the figure following her. No one was allowed to leave the home-tree at night-full but Larina wasn't always the one to follow rules.

She came upon the sacred tree to ask Eywa the one question she just wanted answered. "Oh wonderful mother I have a question that I wish to be answered, please Eywa give me what I seek". Larina whispered her question so no one could hear, she waited but their was no reply, "have you forgotten that Eywa doesn't answer to any question".

Larina heard a voice from behind her and knew exactly who it was without turning around. She stood up but did not turn around to face the intruder. "You should not be here Jake", she was upset that she could not receive an answer. "That should be my line, you know its forbidden to leave the home-tree at night" Jake reminded her.

"I do not have to listen to you" Larina turned around "you are not one of us so your words are meaningless to me". Jake noticed that Larina was upset and knew that if he wasn't there she would be in tears right now. "I can see your upset and I know you don't want me to be here but it is dangerous at night you might get hurt again".

"Do not think I cannot look after myself, now go I wish to be alone" she turned around again. Jake was starting to get annoyed with her stubbornness and rudeness. He was their to help but seemed that no matter what he did Larina would never appreciate it. "Why are you still standing their I said LEAVE" she quickly turned around to attack Jake but he blocked her attack.

"Go, go back to your people" she kept trying to hit him but with no luck, "no I am an omaticaya now". The moment Larina heard those words come out of the marines mouth she finally got a punch in. "You will never be one of us" she started to hear "YOU WILL NEVER BE ONE OF US" she was about to go for one more blow but Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace.

Larina tried to escape from Jake's strong arms but it was no use her limbs started to feel weak, she felt like she had no strength any more. Before Jake knew it Larina had collapsed in his arms she had used up a lot of energy. Jake looked at her then picked her up and headed back to the home-tree, Neytiri saw Jake return with her sister.

"You found her thank goodness" Neytiri was happy that her sister was safe, she took Larina from Jake and headed to Larina's bed chambers. Jake watched Neytiri walk off with the girl who was trying so hard to beat the living crap out of him. When Jake finally woke up back in the lab he could not stop thinking about Larina and what his presence was doing to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After that Jake never went back near Larina, he kept his distance and if he saw her, he would leave the area. Neytiri had noticed and had asked both Jake and Larina what was wrong but they both just said it was nothing. Of course Neytiri did not believe that she knew that it was something else but did not have any idea what it was.

Larina's mother went up to her daughter deciding to have a chat with her. "Why are you so sad my child", Larina just looked at the old woman. "It is nothing" she was about to get up when her mother grabbed her arm "you are not a very good liar Larina". Her mother looked deep into her eyes "I can tell when something is bothering you, it is about Jake Sully isn't it", "no it has nothing to do with him".

The tsahik could see right through her daughter and knew very well that the issue was about the marine. Something had happened between the two which has made Larina very upset, so upset that she had been noticing Jake being very distant. Moat knew that something had to be done about this but not even Eywa could help her with this matter.

"You know anger and sadness are two emotions that should not be mixed together", Larina looked at her mother confused. "I know that you care about him", "mother please I do not care for Jake Sully". Larina turned around about to walk away "you should not deny your feelings my child" and with that Larina walked off.

It was not true Larina had no feelings for Jake what so ever, she was mad at him and upset with the last few months she had done nothing but be mean to him so why would she develop any feelings for the marine. Though it was bothering her how Jake was being so distant but she did not want anyone to notice that.

Larina would see Jake but he would walk away and not even look at her, it seemed what she wanted had come true. It was just strange why she was so bothered about it but Larina knew it was for the best. Jake was having similar thoughts, he hated not being near Larina but he knew deep inside that he must keep his distance from her.

It seemed to the both of them that being apart was making things rather difficult for them individually. For many more days they did not go near each other or even speak to one another until one fine night. Larina could not sleep so she decided to go for a walk even though it was forbidden cause it was just to dangerous.

Though Larina wasn't going to walk to far away from the home-tree but she didn't realise how far she had actually walked. When Larina realised she was starting to get chills up her spine for she knew something was watching her and she had no weapon to protect herself. Larina heard growling coming from the bushes which was making her feel very uncomfortable.

Larina then heard a stick crack and before she knew it, she had taken off running as fast as she could. Then suddenly their were five black dog like creatures chasing after her, the only thought that was going through her mind was 'please someone help me'. Larina suddenly tripped over a branch and fell to the ground.

She turned over and just when the beast was about to pounce on her, it was whacked away with a navi bow. Out came a tall blue creature when Larina got better sight of it, it was Jake he had been on a night patrol and had seen Larina leave the tree. It was a good thing he did otherwise Larina would be dog food right now.

Jake whacked them and stabbed them until their were none left, he turned around and saw how shaken Larina was. For the first time Jake spoke to her "are you alright" the moment he said those words Larina did the unthinkable. She lept into his arms crying and saying 'thankyou' over and over again.

She was so frightened and was about to die if Jake had not come along. Larina was so greatfull she began to cry on Jake's shoulder. "Sshhh its alright they are gone now you are safe" Larina looked up at him "I am sorry Jake, you have saved my life twice and I have been nothing but cruel to you" Larina slowly wiped away her tears.

This was a first to Jake, Larina was actually being nice to him for a change. "It's alright I understand why you were like that and I do not blame you for it". It was strange Larina started to feel all warm inside and for the first time she actually felt some sort of happiness. "Come on we should head back to the home-tree before anymore of those things return".

Jake helped Larina stand up and they both headed back were they would be more safe. Jake walked Larina to her chambers "will you be alright" he asked her. Larina faced him "yes thankyou" and with that she kissed him on the cheek and headed to her chamber door. Though before she even touched the door knob she was grabbed by the arm and turned around to meet a pair of warm lips.

Something in Jake just cracked after Larina kissed him on the cheek it happened so fast that he grabbed her arm and placed his lips upon hers. It was kind of a silly thing to do cause he knew she would probably hit him and beat the crap out of him for doing such a thing. Though to his surprise that did not happen, Larina kissed him right back.

From a distance a pair of eyes saw them and just smiled "it seems Eywa did help after all". Jake and Larina parted and just looked into each others eyes "goodnight Jake Sully" then Larina went into her chambers not looking back. When she entered her room and closed the door Larina touched her lips "what am I doing".


End file.
